Number One Guardian
by Kazaru13
Summary: After using Mugetsu to kill Aizen, Ichigo is thrown into a world of magic. Four powerful wizards help him to understand this new world, but to repay them he decides to guard the school they built. After being awoken by Dumbledore, Ichigo finds it's finally time to uphold his end of the bargain.
1. Well there goes the party

**Well this is my first fanfic. So wish me luck ;)**

**This is going to take place around the 4****th**** book of the Harry Potter series. **

**This is also right after the Aizen fight.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or Bleach; the former belongs to J.K. Rowling and the latter to Tite Kubo! Love them, I command you!**

**And with that thought in mind onto the story!**

**Prologue**

"Mugetsu." Black flames danced around him. His hair flowed like ebony around his shoulders. Thick bone like grey bandages covered his torso up to face, ending underneath his piercing crimson eyes. His black shihakusho moved like shadows around his waist. His bare feet were planted firmly in the air. He held out his right arm. The black fire concentrated into a sword shaped beam. He pointed it at the man that had destroyed so much of his life, the man he hated above all others. Said mans eyes grew wide as he saw his impending death only moments to late. The black flames swung down releasing a wall of fire cutting the offending man in half then disintegrated him and the wretched stone that gave him power.

Ichigo despite his utter exhaustion managed to make it back to the ground from where he was standing in the air. He was panting heavily and other than the odd bruise or cut he was in general unharmed. He did however notice that he had not yet lost his power or even returned to his previous look.

'_Zangetsu, what's up? Why aren't I back to normal yet? _There was no reply. _'Oi! Zangetsu? Shiro?' _No one answered his thoughts, which was odd seeing as how he usually couldn't get his hollow to shut up. Worried he sat down and quickly entered his inner world. The sideways buildings were all black now. The sky was luckily the same if a little cloudy, only now there was a moon now. He stood startled at this change. Then he realized he was alone. His Zanpakuto and his inner hallow were gone. He somehow knew that they truly had become one, it was the only explanation of this sudden change to the inner world he spent months fighting in. Then he noticed a feeling in the back of his mind, like he was being pulled elsewhere bit by bit.

"Ichigo?" Pulling out of his inner world he looked up to see Kisuke Urahara, or as he called him hat and clogs staring down at him, with an eyebrow raised. "I must admit, I didn't think you could actually manage to kill Aizen," he said as he pulled out a fan and held it in front of his mouth.

"What's that supposed to mean?!"

"Oh nothing, nothing at all." The fan snapped shut as Kisuke and Ichigo turned to look at where Orihime, Chad, and Uryu were making their way towards them.

"Is that really you Ichigo? You just look so… different." Orihime looked at him uncertainly as she rocked back and forth on her heels, arms crossed behind her back.

"Yeah, sorry to worry you so much. I…um, I'm not sure why I still look like this. Figured I would look normal after I used Mugetsu, but I don't know, maybe it became permanent for some reason." Ichigo shrugged sheepishly.

"Well at least no one can hassle you about your orange hair anymore." Uryu pushed his glasses up further on his nose. Chad nodded in agreement.

Orihime grabbed Ichigo's hand and started to lead him back towards the town. "We should go tell everyone that it's over and that you're OK! Ooh, maybe we can have a celebration or something!" The others started following after them.

"I'm sure Yuzu and Karin are worried sick. I should make some of my special leek banana stew! With some of Yuzu's curry on the side! Oh and…" She spun around as she felt Ichigo's hand disappear from her grip. She stared wide eyed as his hand and forearm turned to dust and blew away in the wind; he looked down at it as well when he noticed what she was gasping at.

"Shit," was all he said as his arm disintegrated and his chest followed suit. "Well… tell everyone I said bye." He gave them a sad smile as the rest of him flew away.

* * *

Ichigo drifted in black mist, obscured forms shifting past him. Until finally light came into view and he emerged in his inner world. The shinigami looked around, confusion etched onto his stern face. He looked down to see his reflection in the black glass of the sideways building he was standing on. Slowly his hair turned it's usual vibrant orange. Then it shortened to look light how it did before he used the final, though not so much, getsuga tensho. The rest of his image changed back to how it was as well. Zangetsu in his hand, the chains wrapping themselves around his right arm. Only now he had a simple sheath at his side. It looked like it was made of obsidian and had tinges of red when the light hit it. His eyes remained crimson however. His shihakusho was no longer torn to pieces, it was back to his normal bankai robe if a little longer, but bandages remained on his chest and ended at the top of his neck, as did the black tattoos on his body. Ichigo once again felt himself being pulled out of his inner world, only this time it felt as if he was being dunked into a vat of icy water.


	2. You gotta be kiddin' me

**Preview of Chapter 2 (Which is about half way done. This is the first few paragraphs enjoy!)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach or Harry Potter.**

Ichigo sat bolt upright, temporarily blinded, only for a gentle hand to push him back down into a soft bed. He closed his eyes and brought a hand up to them as they stung from the light that had suddenly invaded his senses. Slowly he opened his eyes again. He was in a large room with many other beds, curtains next to each that could be brought around them for privacy. A small bedside table with a lamp was next to each bed as well. Layed across the one next to Ichigo was his long red and black coat, leaving Ichigos chest to only be covered by the grey bandages. His sandals were next to his bed ready for him to slip them on. It was clear that this was some kind of infirmary. The other beds were empty, the only other person in the room was a heavier woman whose light brown hair was up in a bun and had a kind smile on her face. She wore a simple dress and was seated next to him. She looked down at him with concern.

"Calm down, everything's fine, now can you tell me who you are?" She helped him sit up a bit.

Lucky for Ichigo, being a soul reaper had more than just a few perks, and he was able to understand her, though it took a bit of effort.

"My name is Ichigo Kurosaki. Where the hell am I?" She looked at him with slight disapproval at the choice of words.

"You are in a school, dear boy. Well, it's not really a school without the students though, is it? My name is Helga Hufflepuff by the way." She went into a small room nearby and brought him some food, in the form of buttered bread with a metal cup of milk. "You must be hungry; you have been asleep for four days now after all."

He took the food gratefully, and started to eat. She was right, he was starved. After he finished, he started to ask more questions. "What country am I in? This doesn't look like Japan." She raised an eyebrow, but didn't comment. "You're in Scotland. So how did you end up here?"

Ichigo didn't make it past Scotland. He looked at her, dumbfounded. _'Scotland, how did I end up here? Why is she dressed like we're in the 10th__century?'_A lot more questions popped into his head. He fell back onto the bed with an exasperated sigh. _'Just when I thought I might have a break. I must have the worst luck in the universe.'_He shook his head solemnly. "What kind of school is this anyway, that it has such a large infirmary?"

"This is a school for Witches and Wizards. Or it will be soon." She gave him a kind smile. He scoffed at her a bit, and rolled his eyes. She just stared at him. After a few minutes of him glancing between her and the ceiling he wasn't so sure she was joking with him.

"You a_re_ kidding, right?"


End file.
